Said applicators are commonly known as mascara brushes. They can be obtained from fibrous elements held between the longitudinal portions of a twisted metal pin, in which case they are commonly referred to as “twisted brushes”. They can also be formed by injection-moulding plastics material, in which case they are commonly known as “plastics brushes”.